


Düsterer Engel

by callisto24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Engel in der Christnacht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Düsterer Engel

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Adventskalender der Schwestern Grimm auf Blogspot.

Es war kalt in der Wüste und die Kälte entsprach seiner Stimmung. Wie viele andere hielt der Engel nicht viel von den Menschen, begriff nicht, was Gott mit ihnen bezweckte. Krochen sie doch nach wie vor, Ameisen gleich, auf dieser Erde umher, hilflos, machtlos, immer auf der Suche. Nie zufrieden, nie dankbar, stattdessen voller Gier und Hass.   
Und nun dies: unter all den kraftlosen Erscheinungen hatte Gott sich ein Opfer erwählt und es bereits vor seiner Geburt verdammt. Der Engel mochte glauben wollen, dass sich hinter dieser Laune ein Sinn verbarg, doch es gelang ihm nicht.   
Er breitete die Flügel aus und erhob sich in die Dunkelheit der Nacht, folgte dem Licht des Sterns. Der Fürst war klar gewesen in seinen Anweisungen. Das Kind, auf das Irdische und Überirdische ihre Augen gerichtet hielten, in seinem Schoß, in der Dunkelheit seines Reiches zu wissen, sollte dem Vater aller Wesen seinen Triumph beweisen.   
Als es trotz der Finsternis jener Nacht heller um ihn wurde, verbarg der Engel seine Gestalt. Die Brüder und Schwestern, die um die Höhle standen, auf den Felsen sangen und jubilierten, beachteten ihn nicht.   
Der Engel erblickte das ärmliche Paar, die Tiere, die mit ihrem Atem den Raum zu wärmen suchten. Er roch deren Ausdünstungen, den Schweiß und die Angst der Menschen. Aus der Ferne fühlte er, dass sich Hirten näherten, Schafe und Hunde mit sich führten. Andere folgten auf Eseln und Kamelen, trugen Schmutz, Sand und bedeutungslosen Tand im Gepäck.   
Er hob den silbernen Dolch, den Luzifer ihm gereicht hatte und beugte sich über den Futtertrog.   
Das Kind war wunderschön, die Haut goldbraun, die Augen groß und dunkel in dem runden Gesicht. Es sah ihn an. Eine kleine Falte bildete sich zwischen den zarten Augenbrauen und die winzigen Fäuste öffneten und schlossen sich. Der Engel wusste, dass es den Dolch erblickte und er stand still, den Arm erhoben, die Finger um den Griff geklammert. Schwarze Locken ringelten sich in die Stirn des Jungen, noch feucht. Er atmete, als bewiese ihm jeder Atemzug die Unmöglichkeit des schweren Weges, den er hinter sich gebracht hatte.   
Seine Lippen glänzten und das Kind bewegte sie. Für einen Moment glaubte der Engel, dass es zu sprechen begänne. Doch kein Laut entkam dem kleinen Mund. Stattdessen sah es den Engel an. Ein Lächeln zuckte über sein Gesicht, eines der ersten, das ein Mensch auf Erden zeigte. Es lächelte, als gestatte es ihm, seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen, als sei es stolz auf dessen Pflichtbewusstsein, auf den Gehorsam, den er dem Lichtbringer geschworen hatte. Der Dolch glitt ihm aus der Hand, noch während er sein Knie vor dem Kind beugte. Nur eine Sekunde, und nie und niemandem gegenüber würde er je zugeben, eine Schwäche gezeigt zu haben.   
Als er sich erhob, umdrehte, die Höhle mit raschen Schritten verließ, bevor er sich erneut in die Luft schwang, da fragte er sich, ob das Kind wusste, wie nahe es der erlösenden Finsternis, der Rettung vor den Qualen seiner Zukunft gewesen war. Er schwang sich höher und spürte ein Lächeln um seine Lippen zucken, zu ähnlich dem, das er gerade erst beobachtet hatte. Er hörte Luzifers Lachen und lachte selbst. Das Spiel war nicht zu Ende, noch lange nicht. 

Ende


End file.
